


Who knows what time holds

by blondieMCfries



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondieMCfries/pseuds/blondieMCfries
Summary: honestly, I'm not good with summaries, so you'll have to read to find out, or you could just read the tags, and no there is no angst 'cause I hate that shit and it makes my heart shatter when I read it.





	Who knows what time holds

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first miraculous ladybug story, so please don't put hate comments, and this story may have some grammar or punctuation mistakes.

 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a kind of normal 15-year-old teenager, and that is because she is Paris's famous superhero, and no she isn't Chat Noir, that's her partner, she actually is Ladybug, and has a crush on Adrien Agreste, who is chat noir, but she doesn't know that 'cause she is a dense idiot, and he has a crush on Ladybug. Anyway, as I was saying, typing, or writing, she and her dorky partner, Chat Noir, fight an evil dude who possesses people with evil little butterflies called akumas. Ridiculous, right? 

Now let me interduce you to her partner, Chat Noir aka, her crush, Adrien Agreste, a kind of 15-year-old teenage model, son of a famous, cold and distant to his son fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste. And he also is Chat Noir and has a crush on his crime-fighting, ignorant, stubborn partner, Ladybug. 

* * *

_**20th of September, 2018. 7:30 am.** _

A normal day in Paris, or as normal as it can be, everyone in Marinette and Adrien's class was doing their thing: Adrien and Marinette, late, as usual, Kim and Alix are making bets, Ivan and Mylene are planning  a date, Rose and Juleka are chatting about random stuff, Chloe  is complaining to Sabrina, Sabrina isn't even listening to Chloe's complains and just nods her head in false agreement, Max is calculating when Miss Bustier will come, Alya is updating her blog, and finally, nino is listening to music while sleeping. Pretty normal, right? well, it is for them.

Suddenly, Adrien and Marinette came through the door or rather tried to because they fell on top of each other when they were halfway through the door, and the class didn't even bother to look at them because they know what's going to happen, and that is because it happens every day, either way here is what happened, they stared at each other for a good 10 seconds, only to realize what position they were in. Then they get up as fast as they can with faces that would put ladybug's suit to shame.

10 seconds later after they were in their seats probably chatting to Alya  and Nino, some McDonalds' toys look-alike Akuma came casually into their class through the door and locked the door behind him, and that was not because i'm the author and wanted it to, and that's what caught the class' attention. Meanwhile, two certain idiots were thinking about how they were going to get out to transform, but certain that their partner will come, they decided to stay and see what kind of power the Akuma has, and that was the worst, best for the readers, decision they've ever made.

"Da fuq," said a surprised Nino, Alix, and Kim, at the same time

"There is one thing I want to know, WHAT KIND OF MOTHERFUCKING AKUMA, WHO HAS SUPERPOWERS, COMES THROUGH THE FUCKIG DOOR?! AND NOT ONLY THAT BUT LOCKS IT!" Said juleka, a little too loud, but it didn't matter because her statement was by agreements.

"Now now, child, I came here to tell you all 3 things. 1) I'm a time Akuma, so tell your little excuses of superheroes to have fun with catching me because I could be in any time, whether its past, present or future, dimension or universe I want, 2) when I zap someone I can send them to any time, dimension or universe I want. And finally, 3) is why I came here, and I came here to zap one specific person," she said, and without warning he zapped marinette and she blacked out.

* * *

_**19th of** **September, 2028. 10:00 pm.**_

 25-year-old adrien and marinette were preparing for what the next day holds for them.

"Remember, tomorrow I may or may not travel 10 years back in time while we are sleeping, so here are tomorrow's rules: no morning kisses–"

"Dang it," he cursed.

"– don't tell 15-year-old me much about the future."

"But I wanna see how 15-year-old you will react," he whined, with a pout on his face.

"Okay okay,  you can tell her, and one more thing this will last for about 1 day until the Akuma zaps 15-year-old you, right?" she asked her pun-loving husband, and he nodded. "Then don't worry you will see me in a day or so, 'kay?" 

"Okay, but can I have a goodbye kiss?" and with that, she gave him a pack on the lips and then drifted into sleep.

 


End file.
